Jay Reign
Introduction Jay Reign was an active member of The Grove Street Family and a staple of the South Side Los Santos Community of Davis. He was also considered one of the last surviving members of the organization known as The Tribe as well as The East Side Dragons before his gruesome death on March 13th of 2019 at the hands of the police. Biography Early Life Jay Reign grew up in the Forum Dr. Projects, he lived with his aunt and uncle for most of his childhood as well as bounced around different parts of the South Side. His parent's were alive for most of his childhood, but chose the street life or drug abuse over taking care of their responsibilities as parents, his mother then passed away when he was at the age of 15. Jay wasn't new to experiencing death and he wasn't necessarily a fan of his mother, so the death didn't affect him much, although the absence of any positive role models did affect him in many different ways. As a teen growing up in Davis Jay struggled to find his place early and ultimately didn't have a strong enough structure in his life to go to college nor finish high school. As a Junior in high school, Jay had brought a 9mm Ruger LC9 handgun to school everyday due to conflict in the streets outside of school beginning to heat up until he was eventually caught and expelled permanently from the district. This left Jay in a tough spot, he had to determine whether he wanted to pursue sports and education elsewhere or continue his activities in the streets to make do with what he had. Unfortunately due to his lack of resources and help, the neighborhood took a hold of him and he embraced it whole-heartedly, although he still had his dreams of doing things the "right" way. Eventually as Jay's clique from his teenage years on Carson Avenue thinned out more and more with age Jay made the decision that it was time to move on to bigger and better things, whatever that entailed. Death During a heist on March 13, 2019 in which the combined powers of the co-op, primarily The Grove Street Family and Vespucci Kings, hit an armored truck outside of a large bank in Vinewood, Jay lost his life. Assisting Bob Coolidge in holding a hostage in an attempt to keep the police at bay while Archie Cooper and Marco Romano collected the money from the vault, Jay made the fatal mistake of executing the hostage prematurely. Turning to run with Bob, the police opened fire and several rounds struck Jay in his back puncturing his lungs and rupturing several arteries. Jay succumbed to his wounds, choking on blood and bleeding out, well before any help could come to him. After learning about his fate, the members of Grove along with Jay's very close friend Baada "Chief" Ka and others held a small memorial out front of Jay's house in which Archie hung a bandanna on the fence and Chief left his beret on the door step. They later held a more official funeral in which Jay's ashes were spread by a tree at the community center. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters